


Happy Holidays | Harry Hook x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [23]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Harry goes on a treasure hunt.





	Happy Holidays | Harry Hook x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Are you trying to find your present?"

_Not this year,_ you thought to yourself victoriously. This was the one year where Harry was not gonna find where you hid his present.

You’d tried everything from hiding it at a friends (Ben didn’t appreciate Harry destroying his office), to not buying it until last minute. Nothing worked.

Harry truly was a pirate alright, able to sniff out any treasure. “Are you trying to find your present?” You called out lazily to Harry who was rummaging through your closet. **  
**

“So what if I am?” Harry questioned, shutting the now messy closet. “You’re never gonna find it because only I know about it.” You grinned as Harry’s face fell.

You scooted over as Harry fell beside of you. “Come on, love. Yer killin’ me here.” Harry groaned, burying his face into your shoulder.

You bit your lip nervously. You really wanted to tell him but you didn’t know if he would be happy. “Ok, I’ll tell you but you can’t have it yet.” Harry’s head perked up and he smirked excitedly.

“Come on, I can ‘andle it.” Harry said, grabbing your hands. “I’m pregnant.”


End file.
